Room 321
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Sebastian and Jeremiah are both tops. Blaine is a bottom. They make the most of it. Threesome, bottom!Blaine, fingering, rimming, spit roasting, double penetration, some Klaine towards the end. Very smutty, bottom Blaine. Fill for the Kink Meme.


Blaine Anderson stood in the hallway of a dark hotel room. A small, Burberry-esque overnight bag was clenched in one sweating palm as he stood, staring at the gilded 321 on the hotel door in front of him. He bit his lip, raised one fist to knock against the door, and jumped as it flew open without him.

Sebastian Smythe stood on the other side, his dark green eyes burning with arousal, covered in a pale pink bathroom that fell just slightly open at the chest and did little to cover his massive erection, "Come on in, Tiger."

Blaine flushed brightly, but obeyed, setting the overnight bag just inside the door and peering into the hotel room. It was rather generic, he supposed, one large king bed and a painting of some pears against one wall, but his eyes locked almost immediately on another figure, a young man whose shaggy blonde hair fell to his shoulders. He was strewn out on the bed, naked, his own large cock pressing itself at a slight angle towards the ceiling.

Jeremiah locked eyes with Blaine, "Sebastian and I had just been having some fun, when we realized that we're both tops pretty exclusively. But we're just so horny, we need an ass to fill. Can we borrow yours, Blaine?"

Blaine flushed bright pink again, his lips falling open to explain himself, when two muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Sebastian threw Blaine against the nearest wall, lifting him until his toes were just barely gripping the carpet and pressing his lips against Blaine's exposed neck. "Oh, he's more than a bottom," Sebastian murmured against Blaine's skin. "What we have here, Jemmy dear, is a certified cockslut."

"Oh, is that so?" Jeremiah sidled over to the others and nipped against Blaine's earlobe, before breathing hot, wet air into his ear. "Is that true, Blaine? Are you a cockslut?"

Blaine gripped Sebastian's cotton clad shoulders, gasping painfully as his button up shirt was ripped open by strong hands. Buttons littered the soft carpet as Sebastian lifted him higher and began kissing, licking, and sucking down his chest. Jeremiah helped hold him against the wall, and Blaine could feel a hard, hot pulsing length of flesh against his hip. Something wet and spongy pressed against the naked swell of his side and Blaine huffed out a harsh breath. "Y-yes."

Blaine's eyes were fluttering too rapidly to see anything, but he could hear the top of a bottle flipping open, could feel the wet suction of Sebastian's mouth closing over a rosy nipple. He heard the wet squelch of liquid sliding against skin, the rustle of denim and felt the relief as his cock was freed to the heated air created by their writhing bodies.

"Do you feel empty inside?" Jeremiah cooed, "Do you need something inside you?"

Sebatian was licking his abs, spreading his thighs apart with strong hands. "Yeah," Blaine whined. "Yeah, I need... I need something..."

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered, "We know what you need."

And then something long and thin began pressing into him. Blaine's body gave way with only the smallest of spasms, but Blaine was shaking his head, groaning. That wasn't a cock, that wasn't what he needed. Jeremiah grinned, licking Blaine's earlobe as he began sliding his finger slowly back out of the boy's body. Blaine tried to speak, but Sebastian was tracing the v of his hips with his tongue and Jeremiah was kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue just as surely as he was fucking his ass with his finger. Blaine squirmed against the intrusion of a second finger into his body; everything felt so good, but he needed more, dammit! He needed a mouth on his cock and a cock in his ass. Jeremiah needed to stop tracing a hot tongue over the roof of his mouth so he could breath, so he could tell them that he needed...

Jeremiah was forcing three fingers in and out of his body now, Sebastian was holding his twitching thighs apart, spreading his legs and licking around where Jeremiah's fingers were stretching him apart... how had he gotten down there so quickly? Wait, why hadn't he touched his cock? Blaine whined again and began bucking, the noises escaping his mouth uncomfortably high.

Jeremiah backed away, releasing his mouth long enough for Blaine to moan, "I need... please..."

"So, wrecked and we've only been preparing him," Jeremiah smirked. "Do you want the honors of being first inside, or should I?"

"I'll take it," Sebastian said. He and Jeremiah dropped Blaine to the ground, Blaine shrieking as Jeremiah's fingers shifted, but stayed tight inside him. Sebastian pulled his robe open to reveal a hard, throbbing cock. "Come here, baby. I'll fill you up."

Blaine threw his arms around the other boy's shoulders, pressing his face into Sebastian's neck and wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist as he was lifted up against the wall again. Jeremiah's fingers left him for a moment as the man moved his arm out of the way, but then found his hole again and forced their way in. Blaine kissed Sebastian hungrily, confused for a moment; didn't Jeremiah know that Sebastian was going to put his cock inside-

And then he moaned as Sebastian began forcing himself in beside the fingers, pressing them against Blaine's walls and creating a tight, almost unbearable pressure on the way in. "Uh!" Blaine whimpered, "Feels good, feels really good, more. please!"

"You are so hot," Jeremiah whispered, "Wrapped around us, taking it all." He began thrusting his fingers gently, pressing in harder with Sebatian's length, moving rough, warm fingertips against Blaine's prostate and making stars pop up behind his eyes. Sebastian's fingers were smooth, less calloused, running up and down his sides as he pressed his tongue and dick slowly inside Blaine.

It wasn't until Sebastian was fully inside Blaine that Jeremiah's fingers disappeared. The next thing Blaine heard was a cheery, "Bring that sexy little slut over here, will you?"

Sebastian pulled away and wrapped his arms around Blaine, gaining leverage before pulling Blaine away from the wall. The lack of support forced Sebastian further inside him. Blaine held tight to Sebastian's shoulders enjoying the heat and pulsing and gentle rock were Sebastian's dick pressed deep inside him. The boy carried his conquest over to the bed, each movement sending a little moan of happiness through the smaller boy's lips. Then Blaine was spread out across the bed, his hips tilted up and his neck tilted back. Something hard and thick pressed itself against his lips and Jeremiah's voice filled his ears, "Suck."

Blaine obeyed happily, swallowing around the man's length. Jeremiah moaned and leaned forward; soft clean blonde hair swept against Blaine's belly as Jeremiah kissed the soft, tender flesh. Sebastian lifted his hips and pressed deep inside. "So sexy," He moaned, before tight, shallow, hard thrusts had Blaine screaming around Jeremiah's dick.

Blaine moaned, bucking his hips desperately against the air. "Do you need a little friction on your dick?" Jeremiah asked sympathetically, and Blaine moaned his approval. Both men pulled out and flipped Blaine onto his stomach. Blaine jerked his hips wildly against the sheets, almost painful friction sending sparks of pleasure up his spine as the two men spread him wide and thrust back in.

"Oh, my, Sebastian," Jeremiah moaned, "This one sucks like a hoover. Sexiest damn mouth I've ever been in."

"If you think that's good, you should feel his ass." Sebastian's wild, hard thrusts faded into soft, circular, teasing motions that made Blaine want to cry, "It's so soft in here, so tight..."

Overcome by their passion, the men lunged for each other, pressing Blaine between them. Blaine could just barely make out the sounds of masculine groaning and lips sliding together over the pounding of blood in his ears. The two cocks were gently gyrating inside of him, forcing his hips to make gentle, tiny circles against the bed. He couldn't breath, but at the moment he didn't really care, he would happily die like this as long as they didn't stop...

Then Sebastian pulled away, pulled him away, and lifted him up so that Blaine was bouncing in his lap. The thrusts got harder, more possessive, more animal. Blaine felt warm and happy. Jeremiah, if the frustrated groan was anything to go by, did not.

"What the hell, man?" Jeremiah growled, "He's our fuck."

"You said you wanted in his ass," Sebastian said, "I'm offering you the opportunity. Here you go."

Sebastian spread Blaine's legs wide and kissed against his neck, displaying Blaine's pink, heaving, squirming body to Jeremiah's cold blue eyes. Jeremiah grinned as he took in the boy's pleading eyes, and thick, panting pink lips. The lips were swollen and wet from sucking his dick, the eyes bright and beautiful and eager. He glanced back to Sebastian, who was still cheerfully thrusting between Blaine's legs. "Well? Aren't you going to move."

"Well, I was thinking," Sebastian said, "My dick fit so nicely against your fingers before..."

And Jeremiah beamed, pressing himself eagerly against Blaine's front. Blaine was too far gone to feel much until a thick, lubed head was forcing itself inside him. Blaine cried out with pleasure as the pair began thrusting inside him. He felt Sebastian, tweaking his nipples and he thrust, hot and thick and forceful inside, and Jeremiah, softer, slenderer, gentler as he moaned softly into Blaine's ear and let him press his dick against his stomach. He felt them individually, then as a whole, making the pleasure inside him build to an unbearable pitch.

Blaine's face twisted, wet lips falling open, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Every muscle of his body tightened as his penis began twitching wildly against Jeremiah's hard abs. He panted once, twice, then began crying out as he came.

"Kurt! Uh! Kurt! Kurt!"

...

"Kurt... Kurt?"

Kurt jerked back into consciousness within a moment. The hotel room vanished, the hot writhing bodies disappeared, the angelic sight and sound of Blaine screaming his name while pressed between two other men was gone in a cold, fragile puff of reality.

The Blaine who now hovering over him was decidedly not having an orgasm. The Blaine in front of him - the real Blaine, Kurt reminded himself - was wearing a sleepy, concerned face that was simultaneously adorable and comfortable. Kurt sat up and realized that the sheets he was sitting on were wet and sticky, and the burning desire to thrust himself inside Blaine as hard as he could was, for the moment, gone.

Kurt's fiancee leaned back against their stylish, polished oak headboard. The nighttime lullaby of New York City played just outside their window, and the last emotions of the dream faded away as Kurt came back to reality. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, "You were moaning and screaming in your sleep and-"

"Sexy dream," Kurt said. "Really sexy dream."

"Oh?" Blaine beamed, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. "What about?"

"You. Getting fucked out of your mind by Sebastian and Jeremiah. It was bizarre."

"Who?" Blaine said, yawning.

"Those boys who tried to steal you from me in high school," Kurt said, "You know, nice hair and meerkat face?"

"Oh." Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Was I hot?"

"You were so hot," Kurt promised, "At one point, they both had their dicks inside you at the same time, and you were squirming around and moaning and taking it like a champ." Kurt slid his hand down the other man's back, slipped his fingers into Blaine's underpants, and began gently playing with the tight, clenching circle of flesh he found there. Blaine squirmed a little, and moaned.

"Stop it. Sleepy."

"Okay," Kurt pulled his hand away and curled Blaine into his arms, kissing the other man's forehead as he slipped off to sleep, "We're getting married next week." Kurt liked to say it, liked to hear the words and know that they were true.

Blaine smiled softly, "Mmmmm."

And then he was asleep, the sweet little face relaxed, safe in his fiancee's arms. Kurt smiled. In the morning he would wash himself off, clean their sheets and fuck Blaine on them so thoroughly that he would have to clean them again. That dream had been nice, but this - falling asleep in the apartment of his dreams in the city of his dreams with the man of his dreams sleeping peacefully in his arms - was so much better.

Sebastian and Jeremiah could go fuck themselves.


End file.
